Prologue/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Prologue," the first chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Ethan waking up in his bedroom. After he gets up, the player is instructed to view his thoughts.) (If Ethan chooses "Shower":) Ethan: I'd better take a shower and get dressed before I go downstairs. (Ethan finds a note in front of the bedroom door written by his wife, Grace.) Grace's note: Gone shopping. I'll pick the kids up from school at lunchtime and then I'll come home to get things ready for Jason's birthday party. Don't work too hard. I love you. (After Ethan has exited the bedroom and taken a shower, the player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Clothes":) Ethan: I'm as clean as a whistle. Time to get dressed. (If Ethan chooses "Awake":) Ethan: Nothing like a refreshing shower. I almost feel awake. (After Ethan has gotten dressed and gone downstairs, the player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Work":) Ethan: I've got some time before Grace and the kids get back. Better get some work done. (If Ethan chooses "Garden":) Ethan: Nice day outside. Maybe I could squeeze in a little garden time? (If Ethan chooses "Thirsty":) Ethan: I'm thirsty. Should be some orange juice in the fridge. (If Ethan chooses "Coffee":) Ethan: I could go for a cup of coffee. (If Ethan chooses "Music":) Ethan: How about some music? (If Ethan chooses "Warm":) Ethan: Phew, it's stuffy in here. I should get some fresh air in the garden. (If Ethan chooses "TV":) Ethan: Maybe there's something on TV? I could just relax on the couch until Grace and the kids come back. (If Ethan chooses "Birthday":) Ethan: I hope Grace found a present for Jason's birthday. (If Ethan chooses "Grace":) Ethan: It's almost lunchtime. Grace and the kids will be back any minute. (If Ethan enters his office and finishes the architectural drawing:) Ethan: The plans are coming along nicely, should be finished by Monday. (A new thought appears if Ethan finished the drawing.) (If Ethan chooses "Work":) Ethan: Finished! Now I can relax and seize the day. (If Ethan goes outside and leans against a tree, a new thought appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Tree":) Ethan: When we bought this place, I decided that would be my tree. We had one exactly like that beside my house when I was a kid. (If Ethan lies down in the grass, a new thought appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Sky":) Ethan: I love to lie in the grass and just stare at the sky. I could spend hours there... (After some time has passed, Grace, Jason and Shaun return home.) Jason and Shaun: Dad! Ethan: Hey, take it easy, you're gonna knock me over! (Ethan embraces his sons.) Ethan: So, this is your big day, huh? Jason: Am I grown up now? Ethan: Hmm, ten years old. That's not exactly grown up, but you're getting there. Jason: Now can I drive your car? Ethan: I think you're gonna have to wait a little while for that... Grace: Ethan, can you please help me? Ethan: I'm coming. (The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Grace":) Ethan: She's more goddamn beautiful with every passing day... (Ethan and Grace share a kiss as Ethan takes the grocery bags from her. Shaun and Jason can be heard playing in the background.) Shaun: You can't catch me! (If Ethan stumbles with the bags. he drops an orange out of one of them.) Grace: Need a hand, Ethan? Ethan: No thanks, I'm fine. I'm all thumbs today... (Grace picks up the orange and sets it back in the bag.) (After Ethan sets the bags down on the counter, Grace begins to sift through them.) Grace: They've been so excited since this morning, I could hardly keep them in line in the supermarket. How's your day been, manage to get any work done? (If Ethan didn't finish the architectural drawing:) Ethan: Not really. I tried, but I didn't really nail it. I hope I get inspired, because we're supposed to be presenting the plans to the client next month. (If Ethan finished the drawing:) Ethan: I made some pretty good progress. I've just gotta work on a few more details and then I should be ready to present the plans to the client. Grace: I've got a million things to do, it'll never be ready before Jason's pals arrive. Can you please help me? There should be plates in the living room cupboard. Ethan: No problem, leave it to me. (Ethan tries to open the cupboard, but it is stuck.) Grace: That door's always sticking, give it a big tug! (Ethan tries to open the cupboard a second time, and manages to slide it open.) Grace: That's the set my mother gave us. Be careful, okay? Ethan: Don't worry, I wouldn't want to be responsible for a diplomatic incident with your mother. (If Ethan goes outside before helping Grace set the table:) Jason: Hey, Dad, are you gonna play with us? Please? Shaun: Yeah, Dad, come and play with us, come on! Ethan: Okay, okay! (If Ethan goes outside after helping Grace set the table:) Ethan: That's it, I'm free as a bird! (After one of the dialogues:) Grace: Hey, five minutes, boys, okay? After that we've gotta eat, 'cause your friends are gonna be here soon. Jason: Okay, we promise, Mom! Ethan: Who wants to go first? Jason: Me first, me first! Shaun: No, me first! Ethan: Easy, fellas, you can both have a turn. (If Ethan chooses to play with Jason:) Jason: It's my turn now! Ethan: Alright, Jason. Let's do the helicopter. (Ethan spins Jason around for a few minutes. After he stops, Jason stumbles around dizzily.) (If Ethan chooses to play with Shaun, he lifts him up onto his shoulders.) Ethan: Okay, Shaun. Get ready, here we go! (Ethan runs around the backyard while carrying Shaun on his shoulders.) (After Ethan has played with both of his sons:) Jason: Come on, Dad, show us how strong you are! Shaun: Yeah, show us your big muscles! Ethan: Be careful, hang on. (Ethan lifts up both of his sons, one on each arm. After he sets them down, Jason gives him a toy sword and takes the other for himself.) Jason: This time you're done for! You're gonna pay for all your crimes, evil one. Ethan: Ha! Surrender, weakling. Say your prayers. (Ethan and Jason begin to fight, while Shaun cheers his brother on.) Shaun: Come on, Jason! (If Ethan blocks Jason's first attack:) Jason: Hi-ya! Ethan: Give up, I am victorious! (If Ethan fails to block Jason's first attack:) Ethan: That's nothing, barely a scratch! Shaun: Watch out! (If Ethan blocks Jason's second attack:) Shaun: Attack, attack! Jason: Whoa! (If Ethan attacks Jason again:) Jason: You're gonna pay for that. Shaun: Come on! (If Ethan fails to attack Jason again:) Shaun: Yeah, that's great! Yeah, Jason! (Ethan stumbles before regaining his composure.) (If Ethan attacks Jason a third time:) Jason: That's gonna leave a mark... (If Ethan blocks Jason's third attack:) Shaun: Yeah, Jason! Continue! (If Ethan fails to block Jason's third attack:) Shaun: Continue! Good! (Ethan and Jason get into a brief struggle.) Shaun: Watch out! Go, Jason! Yeah! (If Ethan wins the struggle:) Jason: Hi-ya! Shaun: No! (If Ethan loses the struggle:) Shaun: Yeah, good! (If Ethan attacks Jason a fourth time and wins the fight:) Jason: My life has come to an end.... (Jason collapses in the grass while Shaun high-fives Ethan.) (If Ethan loses the fight:) Jason: I got you. (Ethan pretends to be stabbed by Jason and falls on his stomach in the grass. Shaun kneels down beside him, pretending to check if he is alright.) (After the fight ends, Grace approaches the door.) Grace: Food's ready, kids! You coming in? Jason: We're coming! (The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Lunch Time":) Ethan: Lunch time. I better not keep everyone waiting. Grace: Shaun? Lunch is ready! Ethan: I'll go get him. (The player can view Ethan's thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Shaun?":) Ethan: Why isn't Shaun at the table? He should be around here somewhere... (After Ethan finds Shaun upstairs:) Ethan: Shaun? What's up? Shaun: It's Merlin...he's dead. He's dead and it's all my fault... Ethan: No it's not, Shaun. Of course it's not your fault. Shaun: I'd give anything if he could come back to life... Ethan: You know, Shaun...there are some things which just have to happen, even when you don't want them to. Shaun: It's not fair, Dad. It's not fair... Ethan: ...I know. I know.... (The chapter ends with Ethan and Shaun sitting in front of Merlin's birdcage.) Category:Transcripts